


Transit

by drelfina



Series: James Bond can pick anyone up anywhere [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: As are airports, Cross Over, M/M, Starbucks is where you pick up people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clint met 007, he had been in Singapore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transit

The first time Clint met 007, he had been in Singapore. 

Singapore's Changi Airport was a very classy thing, all manner of shops and glass panes, thick carpet and cool air-conditioning. 

He'd been in Singapore before, actually outside, and the humidity had _killed_ him. It wasn't as bad as if he had been in the desert - desert heat was frying, and the humidity of the tropics was a gentle roast. 

But he honestly didn't want to leave the airport if he didn't have to.

Thankfully he didn't have to - he had been returning from Sydney to Heathrow, and the plane had stopped over in Singapore. 

He'd leaned in one of the plush cushions in one of the cafes, impressed; not many airports in the USA had had this many restuarants. Granted it made him nervy, with so many people around, a lot of exits and entrances but it was good to get out of the waiting lounge, stare up at the huge high ceiling of the check-in lanes, the surprisingly green decor (a lot of them were living flora woah) and getting a coffee from the ubitiquous Starbucks. It was one of the few cafes in the terminal thata was actually in the corner, tucked away, with only two entrances and exits, with limited human traffic. All the people were either wandering in to check-in or to go to the Swensen's just a few feet away for a proper meal. 

This though, a hot mug of coffee was good. 

It was surprisingly cold in the terminal, but it might be just the contrast of having gotten off a stuffy plane. No matter whether you were sitting in Business class, there was _still_ that airplane stuffiness and recycled air. He took a deep breath, and the air was scented with coffee and, surprisingly, orchids. 

Changi Airport was full of it. 

He liked the colours, and it was all colours, and right on his little table was a little vase with a single stand of orchid - supposedly a _vanda miss joaquim_ , it said, and he didn't really care about what the name was, but it was a very pretty purple. 

He was twiddling the flower in his fingers - surprising, again, because it was an actual real flower and not some plastic thing - when a man sat down opposite him. 

Clint had his hand on his knife in his thigh holster, instantly - he'd kept track of everyone - he hadn't noticed a man slide so close. 

"Relax," the man said, cool british accent. "Just coffee." 

Clint exhaled. "Startled me, man," he said. "There're other seats." 

"Indeed," the man had said, looking and then smiling lazily at Clint. 

He had a craggy looking face, a nose which had been punched and set several times, and he was wearing a shoulder holster beneath a bespoke suit. 

British accent, bespoke suit, and a nagging familiarity of his face... 

"And yet you sit here," Clint said, leaning back, sprawling against his chair back, raising an eyebrow. "Kinda crowded for the legspace." 

"True." the man sipped his coffee. "This place does coffee rather decently. Well. Singapore does. Have you tried the local brews? Strong, black, and rather piquant, if you have a taste for it." 

Clint just narrowed his eyes, cocking his head. 

"Not very friendly are you?" 

"Sorry, I'm just - not many people just walk up here and talk to me. New Yorker, you know how it is." 

"Oh yes," the man said, "But I did expect a bit more from you, Hawkeye." 

Clint blinked, slowly. "Okay..." Was he here for something? Missions rarely took place in Singapore - but Singapore was a holdover port from the East to the West and vice-versa, and that wasn't even counting the entry way to Australia. He could be in transit. 

"Agent 007," the man said. "MI6. I'm just returning to London." 

Clint blinked and then shook his head. "007, like James bond? Okay I don't -" 

"And I believe you're heading there too. " the man gave him a faint smile. "I was in Hong Kong two hours ago, and I think we're on the same flight. " 

"How -" 

The man tapped his breast pocket, where Clint's boarding pass peeked out. 

Right. Of course. 

The man smiled. "It's been a long flight, I am guessing." 

"Tell me about it. Nine hours from Sydney, and now a layover for another two." Clint scrunched his face. "Couldn't sleep." 

"Aeroplanes are troublesome like that. My quartermaster Q was annoyed with me for some reason, and instead of an earlier flight I'm here for your flight." The man - Bond, Clint decided to call him - agreed blandly. "But I do have a solution." 

"I don't do drugs." 

"Oh, this isn't drugs." He smiled. 

Which was how they ended up fucking in the Premium Lounge's bathroom (because of course they had a bathroom), and then later in the napping-cubicle, and almost missed their flight.

**Author's Note:**

> And there is no porn. 
> 
> Again. 
> 
> I'll eventually post porn up here....


End file.
